beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Faust
This is an article about the Anime Character For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here. Faust (ファウスト, Fausuto) is one of the primary antagonists in Beyblade: Metal Masters. He is the alter-ego of Toby, who was changed into becoming Faust after receiving a harsh Arrangement in order to free him of his deadly illness. He was arranged to be the perfect beyblader and used his Twisted Tempo 145WD to power the almighty Spiral Force for Hades Inc. Physical Appearance Although Toby is rather small, Faust is notably much taller and more muscularly built due to the effects of the Arrangement by Hades Inc. He has long silver hair that was changed from Toby's brown hair that he was born with by the arrangement, which reaches down to his lower back. He also has dark grey eyes filled with determination. He wears a unique and interesting uniform; a purple button up under a long white, unzipped jacket. On the back of his jacket there seems to be some device that can have some wires hooked up to it. Both have unique hexagonal designs of various colors, matching each piece of the suit. He also wears dark gray pants with a purple color around the pelvis that matches his undershirt. The thighs of the pants have several belt like bands with yellow buckles that match the buckles on the jacket zip-line. Faust also wears dark gray gloves that match his pants and a necklace like headband. Personality Faust is a hypnotized alter ego of a very kind and friendly boy. Despite who he once was, Faust discards all of his past traits to fulfill what he feels is his purpose, to keep Twisted Tempo spinning and keep Spiral Force working. Faust has great determination to achieve his assignment, avoiding battle and ignoring enemies in order to simply maintain his goal. Beyblade: Metal Masters Background: Sickness and Friendship Toby grew up in America, training his love for Beyblade at the Dungeon Gym. He soon met a weaker Blader named Zeo who he easily befriended and helped. He and Zeo also meet a young boy traveling from Japan named Masamune Kadoya. Toby befriended Masamune when no one else would and introduced him into the trio at Dungeon Gym. Soon enough the three became best friends and formed Team Dungeon. Together they trained vigorously and under Toby's leadership finally defeated their overbearing rival Vince and his team in the regional championships. Proving themselves as Beybladers, Toby and his two best friends vowed to become number one, but Toby came down with a terrible illness that threatened his life. Masamune left back to Japan while Zeo remained at Toby's side, hoping to help somehow. With no where else to turn, Zeo left Toby in Dr. Ziggurat of Hades Inc's care. The Perfect Blader In the hands of Hades Inc, Toby's potential as a Beyblader took the mad doctor Ziggurat's eye. He cured Toby's illness using the Arrangement System which unlocked Toby's potential as a Beyblader, but to keep him under his watch Ziggurat hypnotized Toby into an alter ego called Faust. Faust was the perfect Beyblade of Hades Inc and was chosen to power the ultimate energy system. This energy system would be fueled by Faust's partner Beyblade, Twisted Tempo. This energy source would fuel the ultimate weapon known as the Spiral Force. Faust's only job was to use his powers to spin Tempo and power the machine but was interrupted when his former friend Masamune and Masamune's partner Gingka arrived to stop him. Faust easily dominates the both of them in battle but because of an outside interference to the Spiral Force. The shock released causes all three of their Beys to stop spinning. With the spiral force stopped momentarily, Gingka moves to stop the energy fueling it while Masamune tries to free Toby's mind. Faust battles Masamune, easily able to defeat him and nearly does so until Zeo arrives to help. Faust uses his powers to control time and space with the energy to travel through his memories. In these memories, Zeo and Masamune remind Toby of who he is, and frees his mind of "Faust". With the Spiral Force stopped and Toby free and healed, they all return home to the Dungeon Gym. Beyblade *Twisted Tempo 145WD: Faust's primary Beyblade. It was chosen for him from his Arrangement. It is a powerful beyblade that takes after Toby's former 145WD combos. It's an extremely powerful beyblade whose purpose was to power the Spiral Force. Special Moves *'Spiral Dimension': Faust first used Spiral Dimension in Beyblade: Metal Masters in episode 50 when he battling Gingka and Masamune. Beybattles Gallery Beyblade: Metal Masters FaustVSMasamune.jpg|Faust vs Masamune Faust1.png faust in the spiral core.jpg Faust pg.jpg toby launching horogiu.jpg FaustFall.jpg|Faust falling down MasamuneSavesFaust.jpg|Masamune saves Faust FaustMasamune.jpg FaustBlackHole.jpg Trivia *Faust is similar to Zeo Zagart from the orginal Beyblade Series. *Faust is the German word for "fist". *Despite being Arranged with the power of Ryuga's Meteo L-Drago and Gingka's Galaxy Pegasus, the combined efforts of Masamune and Gingka seemed to be enough to defeat him, although it should be noted that L-Drago had smashed through the stadium during its rampage of the city and freed them from Faust's special move. Category:Metal Masters Character Category:Former Villains Category:Alter-Egos Category:Supporting Characters